A conventional liquid crystal display comprises a multitude of pixel units arranged in a matrix and a drive circuit driving the pixel units. Deflection of liquid crystal molecules is achieved by varying an electric field in a liquid crystal layer to realize a display effect.
In order to improve the display effect, multi-domain display technology has been widely used, where a multi-domain pixel structure is designed in a pixel in the existing multi-domain display, or in order to avoid the color cast problem caused by the multi-domain design in one pixel, different domain directions are designed in adjacent pixels to realize a pseudo multi-domain pixel structure.
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a structure of an existing pixel unit, and FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of an existing pixel array structure. As shown in FIG. 1A, a pixel unit in an existing pseudo dual-domain pixel structure comprises a first pixel unit 101 and a second pixel unit 102, where the two pixel units are driven by different thin film transistors, and the oblique line direction A-A′ and the oblique line direction B-B′ in the figure respectively represent domain inclination directions in two adjacent pixel units. As can be seen from FIG. 1A, the domain inclination directions in the two pixel units are different, and the domain inclination directions in the same pixel unit are consistent. After the pixel array structure of FIG. 1B is formed by the pixel units shown in FIG. 1A, the domain inclination directions in the pixel units in the same row direction are the same, and pixel units in two adjacent rows have different domain inclination directions, for example, as shown in FIG. 1B, pixel units in the first row direction are formed by the first pixel units 101, pixel units in the second row direction are formed by the second pixel units 102, pixel units in the third row direction are formed by the first pixel units 101, and the rest can be done in the same manner that domain inclination directions of pixel units in two adjacent rows are different, so that the domain inclination directions of the pixel units at the junction of the adjacent rows are opposite, the display states of the adjacent rows are different when images are displayed, where one is dark and the other is bright, and horizontal stripes may occur at the junction of two adjacent rows.